This application seeks support for the Immunocompromised Host Society's (ICHS) 17th International Symposium on Infections in the Immunocompromised Host. This meeting will be held in Stresa, Italy at the Hotel Regina Palace from June 24-27, 2012. The 17th symposium follows several successful symposia, the most recent ones being held in Budapest, Hungary (16th Symposium, 2010) and Thessaloniki, Greece (15th Symposium, 2008). The meeting is designed for infectious disease specialists, hematologists, oncologists, transplant physicians, microbiologists, immunologists and others with an interest in infections in the immunocompromised host. The topics discussed at the meeting will be particularly relevant to participants involved in the field of AIDS research as AIDS patients make up a significant portion of the immunocompromised population. The scientific program will include key sessions on all aspects of infections in the immunocompromised patient presented by internationally renowned experts in the field. The 16th International Symposium held in Budapest, Hungary in 2010 drew participants from more than 40 countries. The 17th symposium promises to promote the interchange of science and medicine in the context of the latest approaches to the care of immunocompromised patients. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 17th International Symposium on Infections in the Immunocompromised Host is focused on the needs of the immunocompromised patient and brings together a wide variety of clinician/specialists and research scientists to discuss and exchange novel ideas and findings. Because a significant number of immunocompromised patients have AIDS, the information presented at this meeting is especially relevant to AIDS research and to the treatment of infections in AIDS patients. The past two Symposia have attracted between 350-450 participants from over 40 countries. This meeting greatly facilitates the interaction of individuals studying immunocompromised patients who would not normally interact, allowing novel collaborations for the treatment and management of infections in immunocompromised individuals to be discussed and disseminated to a broad, international audience.